


Kibarashi

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feelings, Ficlet, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plants, Touring
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Quand tu n’es pas ici, tu me manques. Et j’essaye n’y penser pas. »
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Ohkura Tadayoshi





	Kibarashi

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Kibarashi**

**(Distracion)**

Ryo observait Ohkura depuis quelques minutes.

La veille il était rentré à la maison après avoir été hors de la ville pendant quelques jours.

Le tour avec les NewS l’avait occupé plus qu’il avait imaginé initialement, et il était plus que heureux d’être finalement rentré à Tokyo. D’être retourné avec Ohkura, aussi ; le plus jeune lui avait manqué, même qu’il ne lui avait pas dit ça ouvertement.

Mais quand il l’avait vu la veille, son comportement avait été clair : il était pratiquement sauté sur lui, en le serrant dans les bras et en l’embrassent comme s’il voulait laisser que ses lèvres prenaient racine sur celles du plus jeune.

Ryo n’était bon à être tout seul ; et même qu’il était avec les autres membres des NewS, il sentait toujours qu’il le manquait quelque chose.

Maintenant il regardait Tadayoshi par le seuil de la porte, avec une expression perplexe.

Le plus jeune avait pris une cuvette, il l’avait remplie et il s’était dirigé vers le bonsaï qui trônait sur le meuble dans le coin de la pièce, en sirotant l’eau avec l’air concentré.

Fatigué de regarder, et surtout curieux, il alla dans son dos et lui mit une main sur le bras.

Ohkura tressaillit et se retourna vers Ryo d’un air homicide.

« Ryo-chan ! Tu m’as fait peur ! » il se retourna vers la plante, contrarié. « Et tu m’as fait verser trop d’eau. On ne doit pas donner trop à un bonsaï, tu ne le sais pas ? » il lui demanda, en se mordant une lèvre, comme s’il réfléchissait à la manière dont résoudre le problème. Puis il sembla décider que ça n’était pas une tragédie, et il retourna à la cuisine pour garder la cuvette.

« Non, je ne le sais pas. Tacchon… depuis quand on a un bonsaï dans la maison ? Et surtout, depuis quand tu t’as mis au jardinage ? » demanda le plus vieux, en le suivant dans l’autre pièce.

« Depuis que je suis allé voir mes parents, la semaine dernière. Ma mère a commencé à s’occuper un peu mieux du jardin et elle s’est passionné. Elle avait ce bonsaï et elle a décidé de me l’offrit. Elle dit que le jardinage la détend et l’aide à passer le temps quand elle ne sait pas quoi faire et veut éviter de rester ferme en pensant en… choses désagréables. » expliqua-t-il, puis il haussa les épaules. « J’ai pensé qu’il pouvait être utile pour moi aussi. Bien sûr, espace et temps sont ce qu’ils sont, mais après tout me prendre soin d’un bonsaï n’est pas du tout mal. Ça me fait utiliser le temps libre. » termina-t-il, toujours en maintenant une expression sérieuse dans le visage, ce que Ryo ne put pas faire.

Il rit légèrement, en mettant les bras autour la taille d’Ohkura et en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Et pourquoi as-tu besoin d’occuper les temps pour ne penser pas ? À quoi tu penses ? » il lui demanda, d’un air amusé.

Le plus jeune s’irrita. Il s’éloigna de la prise de Ryo et lui tourna le dos.

Il soupira, avant de commencer à parler.

« Eh bien… j’ai toujours été habitué à vivre tout seul. Mais depuis qu’on a emménagé ici… » un autre soupire. « Quand tu n’es pas ici, tu me manques. Et j’essaye n’y penser pas. » il admit, et Nishikido comprit par son ton à quel point lui avait coûté lui dire ça.

Il le savait, Ohkura n’était pas fait pour exprimer si facilement ce qu’il sentait, exactement comme lui.

Il s’approcha à nouveau et appuya le menton sur son épaule.

« J’ai acheté quelques cadeaux pour toi, tandis que j’étais en tour. Mais si je l’avais su plus tôt, je t’aurais acheté une plante, je suis désolé. » il se moqua de lui, en souriant. Puis il saisit sa taille et lui fait retourner, en le forçant à le regarder. « Je suis heureux que tu puisses te distraire dans quelque façon, Tacchon. Tu me manques aussi quand je ne suis pas avec toi. » il lui dit, soudainement sérieux. « À mourir. » il souligna, le visage rouge.

Il y eut un moment d’embarras, puis les deux s’éloignèrent, en faisant semblant de ne s’avoir pas dit rien.

Ryo s’assit à la table de la cuisine, il saisit une tasse et il versa du café, avec nonchalance.

« Tu crois qu’il y a quelque plante pratique à trimballer ? Ce n’est pas juste que tu puisses ne penser en moi ici à Tokyo tandis que je n’ai pas manière à me distraire ! » il reprit à le taquiner, mais cette fois Ohkura ne s’énerva pas, et il sourit en retour.

« J’en doute. Mais ça te sers bien, tu es celui qui s’en va. » il lui dit, en levant les sourcils d’un air innocent.

Ryo grimaça et lui lança un regard ennuyé.

Il aurait aimé bien qu’il y avait quelque chose qui lui distrayait dans les moments dont, pour ses projets, ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble.

Et il savait que, plantes ou non, même pas Ohkura pouvait n’y penser pas.

Mais à ce moment-là il ne voulait s’inquiéter pour ça.

Après tout ce temps sans se voir, il voulait profiter de chaque moment qu’ils avaient à passer ensemble.

Au reste, il allait penser plus tard.

Avoir Ohkura devant lui, avoir la possibilité de le toucher, de lui parler, de l’avoir si proche, était la distraction plus grand qu’il pouvait avoir.


End file.
